


double trouble

by hadesgate51



Category: yugiohm
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yugis been sulking ever since atemu left what will he do when he come's back not as one person but two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

yamiXyugiXatem  
I don’t own Yugioh enjoy

Double trouble

Chapter 1

 

It’s been over a month since the final duel between Yugi and Atem. Plus classes at domino high have been going on for four weeks but poor Yugi can’t even stop morning to pay attention in class.  
Yugi signed for the seventh time while staring out the class room windrow and to his friends dismay they were still unable to draw him back to them.

_____________________________

Mr.Takato begun rubbing his head even harder trying to handle his present problem  
“Boys I welcome you both to domino high” the two boys standing in front of the principle just stared boredly at him before nodding  
“Mrs.Tsubasa will take you to your new class I hope you both find your year here enjoy able” he smiled before a women with purple hair bowed and lead the two young man away. Mr.Takato sighed before getting back to work on some more school forms.

_____________________________

Mrs.Tsubasa slid the class room door open before walking in followed by the two new students placing her stack of papers down then introducing then to the rest of the class.  
“Okay classes I want you all to welcome our two new classmates”  
The whole class stopped and listened as the first of the two stepped forward his tanned skin glowing as he started to speak  
“My names Atemu I’m the oldest” he said running a hand though his multi colored star shaped hair his blue jacket hanging over his shoulders. Then the next boy stepped forward he looked just like Atem but his skin was paler “ my names Yami” as the two looked around the room they saw a boy staring off in to space that looked like them but shorter the two kept staring before licking there lips.  
“okay class as you can see there twins, so Yugi” the teacher called but was met with no answer “ Yugi!” she screamed snapping the young boy out of his though and causing him to stand up fast. “yes Mrs.Tsubasa” she couldn’t help signing as the class started giggling as Yugi’s eyes widen at the sight of the two next to her.  
“Both Yami and Atemu will be sitting next to you please show them around” Yugi nodded a yes as the two young man walked to sit on either side of him  
“ so class I’m giving you all a free period cause I still have paper to grade got it, if things get out of hand I’ll start teaching”  
“Yes ma’am” the whole class answered before grouping up and playing random games.

“Hey Yami, Atemu” a boy with blonde shaggy hair called walking up to stand behind Yugi.  
“The names Joey wheeler” the two just turned and stared as a girl and boy with brown hair walked up joining them  
“Hi I’m Tea”  
“Tristan”  
Yugi looked at his friends before looking at both Atemu and Yami as they stud up and moved in front of him smirking  
“Well aren’t we over protective” Atemu said crossing his arms  
“So he’s your friend you don’t have to tell us” Yami said placing his arm on Atemu’s shoulder then resting his fingers on his stomach.  
Yugi flinch when he final noticed the way they were looking at him before blushing.  
“We’re not trying to start anything” Joey said staring at the two like there grow a second head  
“Yeah we want to be friends are old friend wasn’t as smug as you two” Tea growled causing the twins to stare at her  
“Hey stop it, it’s okay guys” Yugi said jumping up with both hands in front of his face  
/Atem should we/ Yami asked in his mind slowly moving off Atemu’s shoulder  
\sure why not\ Atem replied stepping forward to join his brother in grabbing Yugi;  
Just as the two were about to grab him Yugi turned around and grabbed both there hands  
“Hey I heard that no pranks you two” Yugi said smile at the two boys standing dumfounded in front of him.  
“You heard us” the two said at the same time  
Yugi smiled bigger as his friends started to laugh.  
“Man how douses one soul split in two” Yugi asked giggling as the class bell range signaling the end of the class.  
Sorry if it’s confusing


	2. chapter 2

I don’t know ygo enjoy

Double trouble

Chapter 2

 

The rest of the day went by fast even Yugi having to showing Yami and Atemu around the school was over in a flash.   
“Okay so you both know where everything is now right” Yugi ask smiling   
The two looked at each other before grinning   
“Yeah, Yugi do you know any good game shops around here” Yami asked   
“ yeah I know one I can show you if you want” they both nodded yes before frowning as Joey ran up pulling Yugi in to a choke hold  
/Atemu can I hit him/ Atemu signed as Yugi started laughing   
\ no Yami Joey’s just having fun/ Yugi thought Yami started blushing before remembering Yugi shared a link with them   
“Hey Yugi we all still going to your place Tristan and Tea are waiting for us” –Joey  
“ yeah but Yami and Atemu are coming too” Joey stared at Yugi before letting go and grabbing Yami and Atem by the neck and started dragging them along  
“Wait Joey our stuff” Yugi exclaimed Joey tilted his head back still walking   
“The gang has them we though might as well you all were together anyways” Joey said   
Yugi smiled well running after his friends.   
____________________

After getting to the kame game shop everyone greeted a very surprised grandpa   
“Well what do we have here?”   
Solomon asked his grandson as the gang pulled Yami and Atem up front   
“Hello” both boys said staring at the old man in overalls.  
“We’re going up stairs grandpa” Yugi said grabbing Yami and Atem by the hands.   
Everyone sat down and started talking. After an hour Joey sighed pulling out a pager he had hidden in his pocket before blushing at the message that ran across the screen  
“ Kiba sure doesn’t give you a brake on Fridays huh” Tristan said smiling well dodging Joey as he went to punch him “ shut up at lest I have some one Tristan” Joey snapped ignoring the glare from his friend and got up “ bye guys see you all Monday maybe”   
Yugi and Tea couldn’t help giggle “don’t let him run you into the ground Joey” Tea laugh well said blonde headed off.   
Yugi looked over to the twins to find them staring at him confused.  
“ sorry Joey’s dating Seto Kiba last week they spend the whole weekend together and Joey couldn’t walk the next day” Yugi said a little sad  
“Don’t worry Yugi you’ll find someone again” Tristan said smile well Tea eyed the two twins sitting next to Yugi before giggling. Both boys looked back at her confused before watching Tea get up grabbing Tristan   
“See you tomorrow Yugi” she said sweetly before dragging Tristan with her.   
“Um what did he mean by again” Atem asked blinking  
Yugi couldn’t help blushing as both multi-nets stared at him   
“I was kind of dumped a little over a month or more ago”   
“Well she wasn’t worth it then” Yami said venom in his voice   
“It was a guy” Yugi said looking down blushing even darker   
Yami and Atem stared gaping at Yugi   
“Then do you mind if we replace him” Yami asked blushing  
Yugi started blushing three shades darker as Atem pulled him into his lap   
Waiting for the answered

Hehehe what you think


	3. chapter 3

Double trouble

 

Chapter 3

Yugi began trembling in Atemu’s arms as a small nodding motion came from him. Yami smirked before grabbing Yugi’s chin and started kissing him.  
Yugi moaned in to the kiss well Atemu nipped at his neck.  
Yami broke off there kiss for air giving Atemu the chance to start kissing the panting boy to his luck Yugi was moaning so much it gave him the ability to map out his whole mouth as Yami caressed his chest kissing even farther down. Before stopping and licking his lips at Yugi’s pants “Yugi do you mind” Yami asked Yugi as Atemu realest him. All he could do is nodded well Atemu started to undo his shirt the rest of the way. Yami slowly unzipped Yugi’s pants and sliding them off with his boxers espousing his length to the cool air in the room   
“You’re so cute Yugi” Atemu said smirking as his eyes met with lust filled ones.  
Yugi started moaning again as Yami took his length in his mouth slowly sucking it.   
Feeling left out Atemu reached in to his back pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube before coating three fingers with it   
“Yugi this will feel weird” he said ghosting his hand down Yugi’s back.  
As Atemu slipped the first finger in Yugi jerked foreword whimpering as the intrusion moved around “its okay it’ll feel better soon” Atemu said kissing the younger boy slowly  
“At least we know we’ll be your first” Yami said cupping Yugi’s face before pulling him in to a kiss and forcing him to use his hands as a support as Atemu slipped the second finger in.  
Atem smiled as the third digit went in before scissoring causing Yugi to yelp into the kiss he was getting from Yami “hey bro be gentler” Yami snapped removing his cloth before rolling Yugi on to his back and taking both his nipples in to each hand. Atemu frowned before feeling Yugi tighten and hearing him moan loudly   
“Finally” Yami said happy that Atemu found Yugi’s sweet spot.   
Atemu pulled his fingers out of Yugi before unzipping his pans and getting rid of them   
“ Yugi this will hurt okay” Yugi continued panting as Atemu slowly pushed in stopping for a moment as Yugi jerked back tears falling from his face Yami kissed him again as Atemu waited for a sign that he could continue.   
“Man you’re so tight relax”- Atemu   
As Yugi move a little Atemu continued stopping as soon as he was fully sheathed in the younger boy. After Yugi adjusted again Atem started a slow rhythm before pulling Yugi up to were he was sitting in his lap causing Atemu to hit his sweet spot dead on Yami grabbed the long forgotten bottle of lube coating his finger before pressing one in to Yugi’s already full hole stretching him even more after finally getting three fingers in again Yami kissed the back of Yugi’s neck before forcing his way in to him joining Atemu inside the smaller male. Both waited for Yugi to adjust before thrusting at the same time hard into him causing Yugi to moan even louder as they abused his sweet spot.   
After three thrust Yugi climax as his insides tighten around them both Atemu and Yami climax. Atemu pulled out of Yugi then Yami slowly resting him down before collapsing right next to him both hugging there new lover gentle between them.  
“We love you” they both said falling asleep.


	4. chapter 4

Double trouble

Chapter 4  
Sunday morning  
As the sun’s rays broke thought the cracks in Yugi’s bedroom blinds the young multi-net started to stir. As he opened his eyes Yugi was met with a well sculpted chest. That’s when complete confusion hit thankfully the events that happened the night before caught up with him quickly and Yugi begun to blush. Atemu couldn’t help smirking as he watched the younger boy go through all the random thoughts   
“morning. Little one” he whispered kissing Yugi’s ear causing him to jump and a whimper to escape his lips. “Sorry were we to rough love” Yami asked kissing Yugi on the forehead. Yugi couldn’t help turning three shades redder as his two lovers sat up and forced him to lay on his stomach as they gentle rubbed the pain in Yugi’s lower back away. “Sorry” they said at once “how about we make it up to you” Yami asked turning Yugi so the younger boy could look at them both. “How are you going to do that” Yugi asked curiously “how about you wash up and we all go out on a date” Atemu said winking causing Yugi to blush even more. “Okay” Yugi answered slowly getting out of bed and heading to his closet to get a changes of clothing. As Yugi took a shower Yami and Atemu got dressed and planed where they were tacking there new lover first. After a thirty minute shower Yugi walked out in a pair of jeans, white shirt, and his usual belt choker. Yami and Atemu held back the desire to whistle as Yugi walked over to his closet bending over and grabbed a pair of shoes. “so where are we going first” Yugi asked putting on his shoes “the prim rose” Atemu said smiling (a/n’s that’s the name of my friends café she’s making its going to be amazing) Yugi looked confused at his lovers before they grabbed hold of both his arms and raced out of Yugi’s house. It only took ten minutes to reach the café and when they did Yugi’s jaw dropped. Why it wasn’t because the servers were in maid outfits (a/n my friend had everyone vote and that’s what she ended up with lol) and it also wasn’t because there was roses of all different colors. No it was cause they has duel monster shaped cupcakes. There was a kuribo, a water pon, a spore, and naturai pumpkin ones. To top that the store had all kinds of tea and sweet treats. Atemu couldn’t help smiling as he watched Yugi look at all the different sweats and goods  
“hello guys do you see something you like” a multi shaded blonde asked smiling   
“long time Courtney how’s it been” Yami asked smiling big   
“no way Atemu, Yami, how’s it been I should be asking that it’s been years” the women giggled   
“well then I see you have the café still” Atemu joked well Yugi looked at him and Yami interested   
“well if you have time I can trade with Nai and we can catch up really quick” Yami nodded before Courtney walked up to a girl with black hair and whispered something and smiled walking back and grabbing three sweats. Yugi’s eyes widened as he final took a bite out of the water pon cupcake Courtney grabbed for him.   
“I see India still an amazing cook” Yami said grabbing the naturai pumpkin and taking a bite happily  
“yeah she’s getting even better, by the way who’s the cutie you two brought with you” she asked smiling at Yugi like a mother trying to learn who her sons were friends with (a/n Courtney actually does do this that’s why we call her mother) Yami and Atemu smiled before kissing Yugi on the cheek  
“our lovely Yugi” Atemu said smiling big as Yugi’s face light up.   
“good you two promised that you’d bring only the person you love most to see me” Courtney said resting her head in one hand smiling “welcome to the family” she finished before looking to the café counter and signing  
“have fun, if they are bad feel free to tell me I’ll scowled them for you” the two twins gulped as Yugi smiled shaking the multi- blonds hand “sure but I think I can handle it for now” he said winking   
“good luck”. As they finished Yugi couldn’t help laughing on the way to the public park “what’s so funny” Yami asked “you two were scared of her” Yugi choked out Atemu paled maybe they should tell him why “well of course why wouldn’t you be afraid of a girl that has no problem castrating a guy if he tries to hurt her friends that in her book are more important than family” Yugi stopped in his tracks at this news “she won’t do it to you right” Yugi asked worried “if we force you yeah but that’s not going to happen the wore she’ll do is make us wash all the café dish or put us in a choke hold” Yami answered kissing Yugi on the cheek “so let’s get to the park before it gets crowded” Atemu said smiling. As the three boys walked in to the park everything slowed it was wonderful in their books after four hours of walking around they headed back to Yugi’s and said good night “we’ll see you at school” Yami said pecking Yugi’s lips followed by Atemu “night” Yugi said signing contently before heading to his room and flopping on his bed happily. The world was perfect now; as those thoughts finished Yugi fell asleep.  
The end


End file.
